parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Merritt TrainBoy's Tomy Percy's Ghostly Trick's List of Trains.
Here is a list of trains in Merritt TrainBoy's Shining Time Station's Percy's Ghostly Trick and Other Stories US episodes. Percy's Ghostly Trick and Other Stories *In Percy's Ghostly Trick, Percy, with four freight cars, and a caboose, speaks to Thomas, his six freight cars, and caboose, and Toby, Henrietta, Elsie, and Victoria, about the Ghost Train, which does not exist. As Percy delivers the stone in his freight cars to the harbour, he comes back, only to crash in a cart of lime, just to make him as a ghost. When Percy meets Toby, Henrietta, Victoria, and Elsie, Toby, his coaches, and van set off to warn Thomas about Percy's ghost, which scares Thomas away to find Annie, Becky, Britanny, Clarabel, and Beatrice. After Thomas and his five coaches returns the next morning to meet Toby, his two coaches, his van, freight train, and caboose, he tells Toby that he slept in the freight shed, but flees with his coaches from Percy, who has returned, only to talk Toby about his ghost. *In Woolly Bear, Percy pulls four wagons of hay for Toby, Henrietta, Victoria, and Elsie, who take the hay in their freight cars and caboose to the farmers to feed their cows. After Thomas, Annie, Becky, Britanny, Clarabel, and Beatrice leave, thinking that Percy is a green caterpillar with red stripes, Percy gets covered in tar, and sets off along the line with his freight cars and caboose, but gets stuck in a pile of hay, and finally meets Thomas and his five coaches, only to be laughed at, as a woolly bear. *In Thomas and Percy's Mountain Adventure, Thomas puffs along his branchline with Annie, Becky, Britanny, Clarabel, and Beatrice, over a viaduct, and collect eight freight cars and a caboose, and promise to give the villagers lots of presents and parcels, since it is nearly time for Christmas. The island gets covered with thick snow, and as James is unable to pull out some freight cars, Donald pushes the snow away with his snowplough. When Percy takes Thomas's mail while Thomas is away to get his snowplough, the breakdown train, workmen, and Terence the Tractor on board the Breakdown crane, Percy leaves his mail cars on a siding to wake up and Harold and helps Thomas to save the villagers by giving them presents and parcels, while Toby arrives with Henrietta, Victoria, and Elsie, to give the villagers hot food and drinks. As the engines are in their shed at night, Toby, Henrietta, Victoria, and Elsie bring the presents into the sheds, only to impress the engines on Christmas day. *In Escape!, Douglas goes by with a train of heavy coal cars, before Edward, with his nine cattle cars and caboose, with Percy going by, hauling four freight cars and a caboose. As Douglas takes the mdinight freight train to a far away part of the island where only the diesels, he rescues Oliver, Isabel, Dulcie, and Toad from being scrapped, and mends and paints them in full Great Western livery. Duck and Oliver now pull passengers and freight trains together to keep each other very busy. *In Oliver Owns Up, Oliver and Duck, are seen double-heading a train with their four autocoaches and Toad, passing Bill and Ben shunting some freight cars. Now Oliver has to learn how to look after freight cars. As Thomas goes by, hauling nine freight cars and a caboose, Oliver takes five freight cars to a siding and to a chute, but falls down into the turntable well, then gets pulled by to safety, and goes to the works on Douglas's breakdown train. After Oliver comes back from being mended, he and Duck both double-head their autocoaches and Toad. *In All at Sea, Duck and Percy are working at the harbour, hauling freight cars and cabooses, and passenger trains. A man, who takes part in the Regetta, has hurt his hand, leaving Harold to arrive with the man, hurt, and get on board Duck's slip coaches, just to take a trip to Bertie the bus, who takes him to the hospital, after Duck leaves with his Slip coaches to join Percy and Thomas to look at the Regatta. Note *Thomas has four facial expressions like his happy face, surprised face, annoyed face, and sad face. *Percy has three facial expressions like his happy face, surprised face, and tired face. Category:Merritt TrainBoy